A Second Chance
by TheLongLostLol
Summary: Ikuto has returned and now Amu must decide and it may be too hard.
1. The Reunion

**DISCLAIMER:I OWN ANY PART OF SHUGO-CHARA OR IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS. Also I am going strictly off the anime not anything else. So don't get mad at me for innacuracies OK?**

"Hurry and grow up, OK?" Ikuto said. Amu wasn't sure what he meant but she just wished him luck. He was a stray cat. Going where he went. No rhyme or reason to his comings and goings. She knew it would be a while until he returned. For now she would just have to do as he said and grow up.

3 years later

Amu smiled at Tadase. They were laughing together. Ran, Dia, and Su were too. Miki grumbled. "Not funny!" She wiped the mud off of her. "Tadase!" She growled. He moved away. He had flicked her into the mud on accident. Amu laughed and helped the little guardian character wipe off. "Not funny!" She said. "That's my prince." Amu laughed. Then she realized what she had said and turned to Tadase. "Oh no." His crown appeared. "Prince?! I am no-" he wasn't able to finish. "Really? You still do that? Man." That was a familiar voice. Amu turned around. "Ikuto!" She smiled at him and hugged him. She was taller now, almost his height. "Hey." He smiled. Amu backed away. Yoru flew to Kiseki. "Hello. Wannabe king-nya." He teased. "Why you-" Tadase grabbed Kiseki. "Do you two have to always be like this?!" He asked. Ikuto rolled his eyes. He was wearing the same shirt he had on the last day she had seen him. 'Free hugs' the shirt said. "Well, Amu. Looks like you have grown up." He had a strange look on his face. "But, fortunately, you haven't changed." He poked her X shaped clip on her ponytail. She rolled her eyes. "What brings you to town?" She asked. "My orchestra is playing a few concerts here. I'm here a month until we move on." There was a cry behind him. "IKUTO!" Utau ran up and hugged him. "I missed you!" She cried. He hugged her. She backed away. She saw Amu. "I'll leave you guys alone." She grabbed Tadase and ran off, Tadase complaining. Ikuto sat on a bench nearby and invited Amu to do the same. She did. "What did you mean? When you told me to hurry and grow up?" She asked. He looked at her. "Amu. Even you aren't that stupid." He said simply. "Hey!" She said. He sighed. "Oh, dear Amu. Ignorant as ever." He stood up. "Ikuto!" She said. "Yoru!" He called. The little cat came up. "Yes-nya?" He said. Ikuto started to walk away. "We have a concert tommorow. You should come." He called over his shoulder.

Amu plopped into the seat. Utau, Tadase, and Yaya were sitting around her. She held Tadase's hand between the seats. They had moved slow but she was still as in love with him as the first day they had met. The orchestra came in and sat down on stage. The entire room quieted. Amu spotted Ikuto quickly. He was up front. He looked so serious. The conductor raised his baton. There was a moment of silence and then sound filled the room. The sad, but sweet music filled the hall and Amu found herself swaying along. It was as amazing as the first night she had caught Ikuto playing. She breathed out a happy sigh. Tadase smiled at her. Amu closed her eyes. "Beautiful." She whispered.

Ikuto made his way through the crowd among compliments and praise. He sighed. "Amu." He saw her. She ran to him. "Ikuto!" She said, smiling. "That was amazing!" Ikuto shrugged. "I guess." But inside he was smiling. Amu looked around. This got awkward quick. "Hey. I heard that old amusement park is still open. We should go." He said. Amu nodded.

"Come on. Let's ride the merry go round like we did on my last night." Ikuto said. Amu nodded. "But not on the same horse this time OK?" Amu joked. Ikuto only nodded. "Hey, wait a second. Where are Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia?" Amu asked. They suddenly popped out, carrying 2 huge cotton candy cones. "There you guys are. Took you long enough." Ikuto said, grabbing the cones. He offered one to Amu. "I paid." He said. She took it smiling. "Let's have some fun!"


	2. A Moment of Tenderness

When they arrived at the merry go round they found that there was only one horse. "Let's just wait." Amu said. "And miss out on all that time? No way. You can deal with it." He pulled her up with him to the horse. "Just like old times eh?" He said, leaning close. She backed away and almost fell off. "Pervert!" She shouted. Ikuto sighed. "Wow, it really is just like that day." He looked to the sky as Yoru floated around his head. The little cat whispered something to Ikuto which got him flicked away. Amu giggled. Ikuto gave her his small grin. She sighed as the music played and they went up and down. The thing stopped abruptly, causing them to fall off and for Ikuto to land on top of her. He lifted away, still above her. "I did one thing wrong that day." He said. He moved in closer but the thing started up again he fell backwards and away. Amu sat there, stunned. What had just happened?!

Ikuto walked along. "You screwed that up-nya." Yoru stated. Ikuto flicked him away. "I know!" He sighed. He found himself in that square where Amu had first found him playing. He remembered how much she had loved it. And how he had simply brushed it off. The square was no long filled with music. People no longer clustered. He went to the platform he had played at. He pulled out his violin and played the same song. He half expected Amu to walk up as she had that night. When he had finished he sat down. "Beautiful." He looked up. A girl was standing there. She had light blue hair falling down her back. She was gorgeous. "Didn't think anyone played here anymore." She said. "They don't" he picked up his case. "Just gonna walk away? Just like that? Not even going to tell me your name?" She said. "No." He turned to walk away. "She's lucky." She called after him. Ikuto turned. "You have a girl don't you? Most of the time guys flock to me and never turn back." He looked at her. "Maybe I'm just not that type of guy." She gave him a soft smile. "No. You're not. And she's not that type of girl either is she?" He sighed and turned away. "No." She sighed. "I'm Aika Fukuhara." She said. "I'm Ikuto." She laughed. "Just Ikuto?" He nodded. "Just Ikuto." "Well, just Ikuto, I hope we can meet again." And then they both walked in separate directions.

Amu started to climb into bed. "That was weird." She said. Miki sighed. "You don't see it do you?" She asked. "See what?" Miki shook her head and went inside her egg. The others were already asleep. Amu layed awake for a while. She heard a tap on her door to her balcony. She looked up. Ikuto was standing there. He waved. She went and opened the door. "What?! Why are you here?! It's late!" He gave a slight smirk. "Just came to fix something." He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She froze for a moment and did not pull away. She liked it. He pulled away. Amu's old reflexes kicked into gear. "Pervert!" He sighed but could tell she was stunned. "You didn't pull away did you? You didn't fight me." And with that he turned and was gone. Amu stood there for a long time. Why hadn't she pulled away?! Why had she just stood there? Why had she...liked it?! She shook her head. She had Tadase! Ikuto was just messing with her like always. He was Ikuto! But why, then, had it felt so real? If he was just playing around why had he acted so serious? She stood there for who knows how long. She just looked out at the lights if the town. She had never realized how beautiful it was from here at night. She lay down and stared up at the stars. She eventually fell asleep under the brilliant glow of the moon and stars.

Amu woke up and looked out at the sunrise. It was beautiful. It turned the clouds a deep pink color. She stood and watched it, entranced by the beauty of it, and thought about the events of the previous night. She remembered the feel of Ikuto's lips against hers. It hadn't been like she would have expected from Ikuto. It was gentle, caring, soft. Not aggressive. But it had not lacked passion. She walked into her room and pushed it from her mind. He was probably only playing. Right?

Author's Note

I honestly wasn't going to bring Aika in this quickly but I felt like the playing scene was perfect. It was one of my favorite moments in the Anime when Amu found him playing. Also, GO AMUTO!


	3. Confrontation

A few days later...

Ikuto sat there in his room at the hotel the orchestra had provided. His roommate looked at him. Ikuto couldn't remember his name and honestly didn't care. "I saw you talking to that girl the other night. The one with pink hair? She seems kinda young doesn't she?" Ikuto sighed. "Maybe." The roommate smiled. "How long have you known her?" He asked. "A long time." Ikuto stared at the ceiling. "Well, Ikuto, she seems nice enough." He looked at Ikuto. "But she's oblivious isn't she?" Ikuto just turned away. "That's tough." Ikuto still said nothing. "You don't talk much." Silence.

Amu walked along. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see Ikuto. He gave her his tiny grin. "Yo." He said. "Hey." He looked at her. "Ikuto, about the other night-" he cut her off. "No need to stress it. It was just a little joke." Amu gave him a look. "I don't think so." She said. He shook his head. "And what makes you say that?" He asked. "You. You were too serious about it." Ikuto looked away. "Whatever." He said. Amu turned his chin. "Ikuto-" he grabbed her hand. "Just a joke." Then he turned and started to walk away. "I've grown up." Amu said. He gave her a slight glance. He then turned and continued walking.

Tadase smiled at Amu. He reached over and took her hand as they were walking. Her heart raced. She gave him a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back. Once they had gotten to middle school Amu had lost her 'cool and spicy' reputation. She was just Amu now and she didn't mind that. She could be who she was and not hide her feelings around Tadase. She was still a little hesitant and still and her sense of style was still unique but she was less of a lone wolf. She was at least trying. She still got a bit nervous around Tadase. She had tried to forget about the thing with Ikuto and had tried not to feel guilty. It was joke right? He seemed to insist it was. She smiled as she and Tadase just walked along the street. She put it out of her mind and decided just to enjoy her time with Tadase.

Ikuto bowed but his playing lacked passion today. He put the instrument down. He decided to go out to get some fresh air and just relax. He just wasn't in it today. He went downtown to just walk and clear his head. As he walked down he saw Amu and Tadase holding hands and felt a pang in his chest. Jealousy? "That's her isn't it?" He whirled to see the girl from the other night. Aika? "That has to be hard to watch." She said. "Why do you keep popping up?!" He asked. "Not sure." She gave him a flirtatious smile. "Maybe I'll see you again." Then she turned and was gone, leaving Ikuto very confused.

Author's note

Sorry. I wanted it to be longer but I'm super busy with testing at school right now and need to study. I'll try yo update frequently but no promises. :)


	4. No!

Ikuto forgot all about Aika in a few days. He was focused on Amu. He only had two weeks left here. He needed to make the best of it. He was sitting on t a curb outside her school when he saw a semi-familiar face. "Well, we meet again." It was Aika once more. "Waiting for her?" Aika asked. He looked away. "Why do you wait for one who cannot see your patience?" She sat next to him and turned his face toward hers. "When a girl who will give you all the time in the world sits right in front of you?" She kissed him. He didn't hesitate to pull away. "No." He said simply. "No?" She asked moving forward again. He pushed her away. "No!" She pouted. "Why must you be so blind!" She groaned. She slapped him in the face. "Wake up! She's so much younger! She doesn't even get a hint!" She wailed. Yoru came up. Behind him to see the commotion and turned. She stopped and looked at him. "A guardian character..." She said. "What?!" Yoru freaked out. "Eri!" She called. A female guardian character peeped from behind her hair. She was wearing bold colors and seemed a lot less feminine than Aika. "What?" Ikuto was confused. "See! We even both have desires that brought guardian characters to life!" She wailed. "Aika. I barely know you." He turned. a bell rang out and kids poured down the steps. Amu came out and saw Ikuto talking to a strange girl. They were talking. "Hey." She said. The girl whirled. "What do you see in this!" She gestured to Amu. Miki peeked out and Dia came. The others followed her but Ran stayed behind. "Four?!" She gasped. "Ugh!" Suddenly her clothes changed and her eyes went wide. Her voice changed. "Listen, Missy! You just watch yourself! I will not hesitate to get you out of my way!" She wasn't girly like she seemed most if the time. A character change. She changed back. She stepped away. "Eri. You are in huge trouble!" And then she took off after the guardian character that was running away. Amu just stood there. "Uh..."

Amu thought about Ikuto. Who was that girl and why was she so mad? She had seemed jealous. She stood out on her balcony. Ikuto dropped in front of her. She looked at him. They were silent for a while. He balanced on the rail. She looked away. "Why are you so scared?" Ikuto asked. "Scared?" She turned back and gave him a puzzled look. "Of admitting your true feelings. You always have been and probably always will be. Just tell me to stop bugging you! Get annoyed and furious at me like you used to! I miss the Amu that I knew. The girl who was different and quiet but not afraid! You've gone from someone you're not to someone you're not!" He said. She looked at him. "Wow, lots of words for you." She said, rudely, not sure what else to say. "There she is." He said quietly. It began to rain hard out of nowhere. Amu and Ikuto were drenched quickly. She shivered. He hurried her inside and closed the door. He grabbed a nearby towel and helped dry her off. He took the jacket out of his backpack and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at him. "You better get out of those clothes." He said. "You'll freeze." But she was already in bad condition. She shivered more and fainted.

When Amu awoke she rolled over to see Ikuto lying on the floor shivering. Shewas in her bed warm. She took the blanket off and covered him. He didn't stir. She let out a sigh. "You really are fragile." He said quietly.


	5. Confusion

Amu jumped back. "I didn't know you were awake." She said. He rolled over. i"You baby! You're out there for a few seconds and you faint." Amu blushed slightly. He rolled his eyes and got up. He smiled at Amu before jumping from the balcony. It had stopped raining.

Ikuto sighed as he sat down on the platform. Amu hadn't come to this concert. He had invited her. Everyone was gone. He looked at the empty seats. He walked to one right in the middle and sat down. It was different, looking at the stage instead of being on it. "Weird perspective huh?" Ikuto turned. The conductor. "Oh! I didn't think anyone was here." He said. The conductor came to sit by him. "Your father used to sit out in the audience alone too. He liked how it felt. The quiet and calm." He said. Ikuto sighed. "You remind me a lot of your old man." He said. He smiled at him. "You seem disappointed Ikuto. Did someone not come?" He asked. Ikuto looked away. "A girl perhaps?" He asked. Ikuto sighed. "That's hard." He looked at Ikuto. "You aren't a man of many words. You listen. That's a good skill." He sighed. "Good luck Ikuto." He clapped him on the back then stood up. "Don't be scared of love my boy." And he was gone.

Amu sighed. She was sitting on the steps of the old gazebo where she had first her Ikuto. She felt bad about not going to his concert but she just couldn't do it. She was too scared. Her feelings were so confused and she didn't know what to think. She half hoped that Ikuto would show up but she didn't at the same time. He was so nice and her friend but...was it evolving into more than that? She didn't know if she wanted that or not. She had Tadase. Why was it so hard to accept that and be happy? Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia were hovering around her. "Are you OK? What's wrong?" Ran asked. Miki have her a glare. "What?!" Ran asked, confused at Miki's look. "Miki what's wrong?" Su asked. Dia and Miki exchanged a knowing look. "She's confused and torn between Tadase and Ikuto." Dia said. Amu sighed. She saw a familiar figure in the distance. That girl that had gotten so mad at her. The girl came closer. She caught sight of Amu. She looked at Amu. "I'm sorry. I overreacted and Eri didn't exactly help. I'm just used to getting what I want. And I didn't. You're lucky. Ikuto is a good guy." Amu looked at her. "What do you mean lucky? We're just friends." She said. "Friends? You're truly blind aren't you? He loves you. How can you not see it?" Amu thought about this. Love? Did he really? No. He was always so...emotionless. But...he was good at hiding his feelings. He had kissed her. He said it was a joke but was it? Was it? "You're thinking about it aren't you? And realizing that I might be right." She looked at Amu. "I'm Aika by the way." She held out her hand. "Amu." Amu said, taking her hand. "And I would introduce you to Eri but she's not here because she's in trouble for that thing the other day." Amu smiled. "This is Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia." Amu gestured to them. "So what do you say? Truce?" She held out her hand again and Amu took it. "Truce."

**Sorry this took so long guys! Been SO busy. I'll try to keep up regular updates. No that school is out it should be better**


	6. Jumping to Conclusions

Ikuto breathed in the cool night air. He was in a tree outside the hotel he left in two weeks. He stared at the night stars. He wondered if, maybe, Amu was looking at the same stars. He shook his head. Nonsense. Why did he even think that? She saw him as a friend and would never see him as more than that, though he wished she would stop being so blind. He sighed as he turned his face upward. Yoru wasn't being as annoying as usual. He respected Ikuto's sadness. He landed on his shoulder and buried into his hair.

Amu stared at the night sky. She was standing on her balcony outside her room. Ikuto left in two weeks. She closed her eyes to feel the cool night air. But, her closed eyelids were haunted with images of Tadase and Ikuto. Tadase's insane character changes that were somewhat funny. Ikuto's teasing nature. The caring nature of Tadase. The cold mask of Ikuto. She snapped her eyes open. Miki and Dia flew out to her they didn't need to ask Amu what was wrong. They landed on her shoulders and she picked them up and cuddled them.

Ikuto was waiting outside Amu's school again. He saw the now all too familiar figure of Aika in the distance. She held her hands up innocently. "I come in peace! I wanted to apologize for the other day." Ikuto sighed. "It's fine." He had been through a similar thing before. At least this time it wasn't his sister. The bell rang out and kids began to pour down the steps. Ikuto spotted Amu's pink hair in the crowd. She came up to him. "Hi." She said. "Hi." Ikuto responded. Awkward. "Oh my god!" Aika shoved Ikuto hard and both Amu and Ikuto tumbled to the ground, Ikuto on to of Amu. "Aika!" Ikuto cried out. "Ikuto-neissan?" Ikuto looked up. Tadase was standing there with tears glistening in his eyes. His tone was hurt. "Amu? His eyes filled with hurt. Ikuto got up. "Tadase it's not what you th-" he started. "Save it! I don't want to listen to your lies! I knew you liked her! You just couldn't let me win for once could you?! Let's go Amu!" He grabbed her arm and started to drag her away. Ikuto grabbed her other arm. Amu looked around wildly. "STOP! I AM NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON!" Amu screamed. She pulled from their grips. The guys stared at her, startled. "Amu-" Tadase started. "No! You jumped to conclusions! It was an _accident_Tadase! I thought you trusted Ikuto more than that!" She then turned to Ikuto. "And _you_! How dare you just waltz in here and alter _my_ life! With all your little _jokes _and _pranks! _Just confusing me more and more! I'm not a prize! To either of you!" She looked between both. "I'm not going to choose you know. Ikuto you are an amazing friend. And Tadase I really like you but I just can't believe you would think that of someone you trust so dearly!" She took a breath. "I'm not choosing." Then she stormed off. They had seen her rage. What they didn't see was the tears gathering in her eyes. Her exterior had shattered into a million tiny pieces.

**Dun Dun Dun! What? You thought Ikuto wasn't gonna have problems with Tadase? You, my friend are badly mistaken.**


	7. Goodbye Amu

Amu rushed home, tears gathered in her eyes, threatening to spill. Miki, Ran, Su, and Dia tried to keep up. "Amu! Wait!" Miki called out. The others yelled out after her but she didn't stop. She got home and slammed the door, sliding down. She let the tears roll. "Amu?!" Her mom ran to her. "Amu what's wrong?!" Amu looked up. "I...just made...a huge...mistake." She said between sobs. Her mom sat on the floor next to her and held her. Eventually Amu stopped crying and explained what happened. "Amu, it's not like you to explode like that." Amu looked away. "I know. I don't know what happened it just...did." Her mom hugged her. "You have to make this right." She said. "But, how?" Her mom looked at her. "You'll figure it out. You're Amu." There was a push on the door. They got up and Amy's dad came in. He looked at Amu's swollen eyes and crossed to the pair silently, pulling them into a hug. They stood there for a while. Ami came in. "I wanna hug!' She came over and Amu's dad swept her up and they stood there as a family for a while.

Ikuto stared at Tadase as Amu took off. "Great. Now look what you did!" Tadase yelled. "Me? You are the reason we were fighting. You just couldn't let me explain." Ikuto stated, calmly. His voice was not agitated. "You were-" "Both of you stop." A sad voice interrupted. They turned to see Aika. "It was my fault. OK? Don't blame Ikuto. It was an accident. But, you were both out of line. Like Amu said she's not an object. Have you ever thought how hard it was for _her_? Being caught between two guys? How _she _felt? And now, thanks to your little argument neither of you will win." Aika's voice was calm with a hint of sadness. "It wasn't meant to be a competition." Ikuto was the first to speak. "Well it is." She sighed. "It is." She said, quieter. "Who are you again?" Tadase stared at Aika. "No one." Then she turned and walked away.

Amu went to school. It had been a week since the thing with Tadase and Ikuto. She had avoided Tadase and hadn't seen Ikuto. Today was the last day of school. She walked to the entrance. "Amu!" It was Tadase. She kept walking. "Amu, please!" She didn't stop. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Amu, don't do this, please." She shook him off and turned around. "Tadase, I'm sorry. But I don't know what to do here." She stared at him. "Amu, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He pleaded. "Maybe Amulet Heart will but not me." Ouch. That one hurt. Tadase sighed. "Amu, I thought we fixed this a long time ago!" Amu turned. "Whatever." And she was gone.

Ikuto put his stuff into the back of the bus. He sighed. A whole month and he had gotten nowhere with Amu. Nowhere. He shook his head. "OK! Five minutes! Make sure you have all your stuff because we're not coming back!" The conductor cried. "Not coming back." Ikuto whispered to himself. "Ikuto!" Utau ran up to him and hugged him. "Good luck!" She said. He smiled at his sister. "Thanks." She pulled away. "OK! Everyone on! Now!" He got on and watched as the others filed in. Then the doors closed mad the bus started and began moving forward. He turned and looked at all the friends and family waving goodbye. But, as there was a person missing from the crowd, there was a person missing from his heart. "Goodbye Amu." He whispered to himself.

**Don't worry! This is not the end! Nowhere close! Just please don't kill me *hides***


	8. The Return

Ikuto was gone. Amu sighed. She felt bad. She was mad at him but she hasn't gone to say goodbye. She shook her head. No was not the time for guilt. She had to look forward not back. She was going to highschool next year. She took a deep breath and put Ikuto behind her

**3 years later**

Amu laughed. Yes! School was finally over! She wasn't sure if she wanted to go to college but for now she just wanted to relax. She ran over to Tadase and hugged him. They had patched things up a long time ago. He hugged her back. She laughed. "Yes! No more homework! No more tests! No more anything!" Tadase smiled and shook his head. He put his arm around her shoulder and they walked home, laughing and talking about life.

Ikuto looked at the town as it came into view. He hasn't been here in 3 years. He thought it was funny. He had taken three years the last time too. He sighed. His orchestra's conductor had died and everyone had a year off until they could find a new one. He thought about the last time he had been here. Tadase's hurt expression and Amu's fury. He sighed. He didn't want yo screw this up again. Yoru was snuggled into his pocket. "Nya. Nya. Nya." Yoru was sleep talking again. Ikuto sighed as the bus stopped and he got off. He hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder then walked to Amu's house

The doorbell rang out. Amu was watching TV with Tadase. "I'll get it mom!" She got up and went to the door. She opened it to see...Ikuto. They stood there for a minute. They just stared at each other in silence. "Amu? What's wrong?" Tadase walked up. He saw Ikuto and froze. "Why are you here?" Amu found her voice enough to ask. "We have a year off. So I came home." His tone was filled with longing but Amu didn't detect it. "Oh." "Amu?" Her mom walked in. "Oh! Ikuto! It's been too long!" She smiled but saw the tension between the three. "Um, I'm gonna go back to the kitchen." And she twas gone. "Mom?!" Ami came out. "Mom?! Who was at the-" she stopped when she saw Ikuto. "Oh, hi." She said. She vaguely remembered him. "Ikuto, right?" She asked. Ikuto nodded. "OK, this is awkward. Um, bye!" And she took off upstairs to her room. "She's grown." Ikuto commented. "Yup. Eleven years old." Amu mumbled. The atmosphere was tense. "Listen Amu, I don't want this to be this way. I don't want us to hate each other." Ikuto was the first to break the silence. "I don't hate you Ikuto. It was an accident, I don't care anymore. It was three years ago. It's just weird. You just showing up out of nowhere." Amu explained. "You loved it last time I just showed up out of nowhere. What changed?" Amu sighed. "I changed and so have you." Her voice was filled with sorrow. "You've grown up." Was all he said before he turned and walked away. "Go." Tadase said. Amu gave him a quizzical look. "Go. You know you want to. I'll be OK." Amu looked at Ikuto's retreating figure. He was really far away. She wasn't sure if she could catch up. "Ran! I need your help." Ran smiled. "From a girl who can't run to a girl who can." Then Amu took off faster than she could on her own. She caught up to Ikuto quickly. "I was hoping you'd do that." He smiled as Amu changed back. "Amu." He turned and they looked at each other. "I need you to know one thing." He said. Amu gave him a questioning look. "This time, it's not a joke." Then he pulled her in and kissed her. She was surprised and tried to pull away but he held her still. After what felt like an eternity, he let her go. "Ikuto! We're not kids anymore! I can't defend you against Tadase this time! What if he saw?!" She burst out. "You have no clue how much I've wanted that the last three years." He said. "And I don't care if he saw. It's the truth Amu. You've grown up." Then he sighed. "Even if you don't feel the same way I want you to know that..." He took a deep breath. "I care about you...deeply." His voice cracked a bit. Amu was taken aback. "Ikuto, what about Tadase?" Ikuto shook his head. "Make your own choices. I was just done hiding it." Then he turned and walked away, leaving Amu stunned. She touched her lips. She remembered the feeling his lips. He had changed. The guy who used to hide his feelings so well...had confessed his feelings.

Ikuto was mentally kicking himself. That wasn't like him! And he hasn't been truthfulm he didn't care for Amu. He loved her. It was foolish, he knew. But he did. He kicked a rock. He looked up. He had unknowingly ended up at the old gazebo. He sighed and sat down. "That's a face I thought I'd never see again." Ikuto whirleed around. Aika was standing there with Eri on her shoulder. "Hey." She came over. "Aika. How did you know I was in town?" He asked. "I didn't. Have you seen Amu yet?" She asked. Ikuto looked away. "You did didn't you?" Suddenly her phone went off and she pulled it out. "Speak of the devil. Shh." She put it on speaker and answered. "Hey Amu." She said. "Aika, Ikuto's back. And-and he-he kissed me, Aika" Aika shot Ikuto a surprised look. "He did what?!" She exclaimed. "He kissed me and said that he cared about me. Oh, Aika I don't know what to do!" Amu sounded stressed. "I can't betray Tadase like that but...I think I'm beginning to have very strong feelings for Ikuto and I just don't know what to do!" Ikuto's eyes opened wide. Aika remained calm. "Well then, go after him. If you can admit it to yourself you can admit it to him." Amu sighed. "At this point, Aika, I think he might hate me."

**Oh wow two chapters in one day?! Dang! **


	9. Happily Ever After For now

"Amu, what do you mean? How could he hate you?" She covered Ikuto's mouth before he could protest that he didn't hate her. "I've just ignored him so long...and I put Tadase above him." Aika sighed. "Amu, listen and listen good. Ikuto does not hate you. He's not like that. And if course you put Tadase above him, you've known him longer and are dating him. But, Amu, Tadase may be a good guy, but he was your first crush. You can't just be happy immediately. Ikuto is a good guy with deeper feelings than a crush." Aika looked at Ikuto who was glaring at her. "Aika, I just feel bad about doing that to Tadase." She sounded torn. "Do what you think is best Amu." Amu let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Aika, you're a good friend." "Of course Amu, any time." And then she hung up and turned to Ikuto, removing her hand. "You little Romeo." She teased. "You know how that ended right?" Ikuto glared at her. "You kissed her?!" Ikuto sighed. "Oh my gosh! I was right wasn't I?! It _is_ more than a crush!" She squealed. "When did you become such good friends?" Ikuto asked. "Shortly after you left. She's the first person I go to for advice and vise versa. Hey! Don't change the subject!" She smiled. "One sec." She pulled out her phone and texted someone. "Amu's coming. And you're going to stay here and talk to her!" Aika grinned evilly. "Aika! Not happening!" He stood up but she dragged him back down. "Oh yes it is!" She got up. "One move and you will be on the ground in pain." She said but smiled innocently. Eri came up behind her and smirked. "You're insane!" Ikuto exclaimed. He got up but she kicked his leg, hard, sending him down. "I'm really sorry Ikuto but Amu is my best friend and Tadase can be a real jerk to her. I want her happy." "And you plan to achieve this by kicking me?!" Ikuto asked sarcastically. "Be quiet." Aika said. She looked and saw Amu in the distance. "Have fun!" Then she hif in the bushes. Amu came closer and saw Ikuto. "Ikuto? Where's Aika? She told me to co-" She stopped as a look of realization covered her face. "We've been set up haven't we?" She asked. "Yeah, I have a bruised leg to prove it." Ikuto said, only half jokingly. He stood up. "Amu, about earlier-" "I broke up with Tadase." Amu blurted, cutting him off. "What?! Why!?" Ikuto was thoroughly surprised. "He's always been sweet and kind but...lately he's been a jerk and I just don't know him anymore." She sighed. "Amu..." Ikuto trailed off. "How long?" Amu asked. "What do you mean?" Ikuto was confused. "How long have you felt this way?" She asked. He hesitated. "Since I saw you for the first time at that construction site." Amu sighed. "And you respected Tadase for so long." She looked away. "I did." He turned her head. "Amu I'm sorry this took me so long." He sighed. They heard coughing from the bushes. "*cough* kiss her *cough*." Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Let's change it up shall we?" Amu said. Ikuto was confused but didn't have time to react before Amu pulled him to her and his lips were sealed by hers. He was bewildered but didn't protest. They sat there for a moment, missing. "OK, you know, I'm happy for you guys and all, and I don't mean to be rude, but, this has gone on long enough." Ikuto felt himself pulled away from Amu from behind. "She's still my best friend. You break her heart I break your face." Aika said, only half joking. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "OK., I get it." Amu laughed. "Thanks Aika." She smiled. "Any time." She then went up and hugged Amu. "You, my friend are one lucky guy." She addressed Ikuto. "I know." He hugged Amu. Aika retreated away from the pair. "What have I done." She joked. Amu laughed. "Tadase was a great guy but he was my first crush. I need to expand." She said. "Amu, I could never hate you." Ikuto said. "How do you-Aika! You told him didn't you?!" Aika shook her head. "You did." She smiled. "She put me on speaker didn't she?" "Yup." Amu sighed. "Oh well." And she kissed Ikuto again. "Hey! Not in public please!" Aika scolded them, but she was smiling. Miki popped out of Amu's pocket. Dia too. "I told you guys to stay home!" She barked. "Oh come on. We were tired of home!" Miki whined. Yoru laughed. "That was cute-nya." He mewed. Just like Ikuto, he had gotten soft as the years passed. Aika laughed. "It really was." She laughed. "OK Amu let's all go to your house." Ikuto gave her a look. "What? You think I'm gonna let you guys be _alone_? _Together? _She's my best friend, no way." They all laughed. Ikuto rolled his eyes. "Whatever." And they walked to Amu's house. Halfway there Amu took Ikuto's hand. He gave her a puzzled look. "What?" She asked innocently.

**The End (maybe)**

**And so we have met the end of this story. Tell me if you want me to detail their relationship. Or I could just leave it here. Tell me!**


End file.
